A BitterSweet Victory
by The Alta Loma Demon
Summary: The Final Battle is Finally over and the demons of Harry's past have finally come to haunt and torment him. Will these demon lead to his death or will someone be able to save him and his sanity


A Bittersweet Victory

Bodies of Death Eaters and Hogwarts Defenders strew the grounds of Hogwarts. The battle was over and Voldemort had finally been defeated and permanently sent to his grave. The boy who lived had up to his destiny, but at terrible price paid in blood, pain, and sadness. While the mourning and celebrating went on, he secretly slipped out with his two best friends. Then he told them that he was going to go lay down and rest. That was a lie. Throughout the years, he had become very good at lying. He wondered out of the castle to Dumbledor's grave. He didn't notice the red haired girl following him. When he reached the grave, tears poured out of his eyes, his whole body was shaking with each sob. He was in emotional pain. The faces of his fallen friends, family, and mentors swam through his head. They had died protecting him. It was his fault they were dead, he thought. Snape had suffered the most because of him. Snape's love for his mother had ultimately resulted in his own death. Dumbledor had always said that love was the most powerful magic, but it had also proved the most deadly magic as well. Love had caused the death of his mother and father, the deaths of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, and all the people who fought to protect Hogwarts and him. He slid to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him. He wished that he had died in the struggle as well. He believed that he had caused as much suffering as Voldemort had in his reign of terror. His wand was in his hand. Could he do it? Could he atone for all the people that He had hurt and end all his suffering at the same time? He hated himself enough. He pointed the wand at his own head and started to say that terrible curse that had caused so much suffering in his life. "AVADA……….." He started to say, tearing streaming out of his eyes. "HARRY, DON'T" that voice snapped him out his trance as a small warm and soft hand enclosed his wand hand. He looked straight in the face of Ginny Weasley. She looked horrified, mad, and sad all at the same time. Her other hand came up and slapped him across the face. He collapsed, his wand falling to the ground. Now he was crying into her chest, letting all the pain, sadness and anger out of his heart. She sat there, holding him as the demons of his past were tormenting him. It was her turn to be strong for him, because he had been strong for her, her family, and their friends for so long. He had been their fearless leader who seemed unafraid of the man who had caused so much suffering for him and her. He had held as she cried, been rescued her when she had been used and abused by Riddle in her 1st year at Hogwarts. He sacrificed everything in his life. He had never had a family. Yet she had never seen him shed a tear. He just kept it all bottled up so no one would see his suffering and his personal hell. The cap on that bottle had finally busted and his demons, sadness, and pain had burst out of him. This man she was holding, finally was able to let everything out. He was telling her sorry, saying that he was responsible for the deaths of Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Ted, and Fred. Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't believe that he thought he was at fault for that. She started to cry as well, realizing the extent of his suffering and the delusions of his brain that was caused by his life long battle with Voldemort. He was an orphan with no family and had been alone most of his life. He fell asleep in her arms, while she was stroking his rough black hair. She loved him even more now, because he had shown her weakness and proved that he was just as human as anyone else. A fact that would usually be lost to other people who didn't know him personally. All that mattered was this man, her hero, sleeping in her arms. They would have the rest of theirs lives together to work out all of these demons, pain and sadness.

THE END


End file.
